Different
by Paccione Innocenza
Summary: Kailei has a secret. How long can she go on before any finds out about it?


**Different**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John cena or anyother WWE superstar included within this story. I do own Kailei and Seiko. Enjoy!**

It was an early morning and I had to be to class around twevle. Although It was 10am it literally took me an hour and a half to get ready. I hopped into the shower and let the soap and water run down my back, ' I'm not sorry its human nature i'm not your bitch don't hang your shit on me." I sang Madonna on my way out of the shower as dried my body. I wrapped my towel around my tiny frame and went into my closet. I skimed through the big mess of shoes on the floor and pulled out my doc martens to matched the outfit I picked out. " Kailei are you up," my stepdad John called , " Yeah I'm up just getting ready," I said as I jumped around trying to get into my low rise jeans. " What girl its ten thirty we gotta be outta here by eleven," He stated ," Okay I just gotta put my makeup on jeeze," I yelled back. " Yeah well you better eat some makeup for breakfast cuz you ain't gonna have time to eat," John replied.

I sighed and put my Michael Jackson vintage tee and my american flag jean vest on. I finally made it to the mirror and started with my primer, foundation, eye liner, blush, pink friday lip stick, and to add the finishing touch fake eye lashes. I puckered up to the mirror and yelled, " Oh yeah, i'm fine." By the time I made it down stairs it was eleven and John was steaming. " What you said we had to be out at eleven," I said as I caught his cold glare , " No Kai I said by eleven which meant before eleven got here... no no no I told you; you wasn't gonna be able to eat lets go." He grabbed my arm before I could touch the fridge. I argued, " John I'm hungery," " Oh well I told we had to be outta here we still gotta get John Jr to school," John declared. " Yeah," little John cosigned , " get outta here," I said and grabbed my school bag. We got in the car and we were off to drop Jr off to school. My phone went off I pulled it out of my bag to see a text my girlfriend Seiko sent me.

**From: Seiko (girlfriend)**

**GoodMorning Beauty**

John looked at me from the corner of his eye as a big smile played on my full lips and I replied.

**To: Seiko (girlfriend)**

**Morning babe **

**From: Seiko (girlfriend)**

**are you out the house yet?**

**To: Seiko (girlfriend)**

**Yeah john's dropping me off 2day... ready for tonight?**

**From: Seiko (girlfriend)**

**Sure am love are you gonna tell them**

**To: Seiko (girlfriend)**

**Yeah i'm kinda nervous but i thnk i can do it :))...**

**but luv ya see u in class!**

**From: Seiko (girlfriend)**

**Alrite bby luv you more;))**

By the time I got finished texting Seiko we were pulling up to John jr's school. " Bye Jr," I called back to him ," see ya buddy ," John said. Jr waved back to both of us and ran into the school yard. " Let me ask you something," John started I looked at him and said, " Yeah," , " why do you cover your phone everytime you get a text from Seiko?" I looked at John like he'd lost his mind and said , " I didn't know you paid such close attention to the way I text," I said sarcasticly. John rolled his eyes and said , " I'm not kidding Kailei are you hiding something." " No," John had been erking my nerves with all the questions and I cut the conversation short , " Look John this is not something I want to talk about ok," I stated and pulled my phone out once more. We got to my school five minutes late but I didn't care as long as didn't have to catch the light rail I was cool. "See ya," I said to John and closed the door before I realized I had left my Ipod in the front seat.

Most of the day went by before I actually noticed I didn't have my Ipod. Seiko and I sat at our luch table as I patted myself down , " You ok babe," Seiko asked ," yeah I just can't find my Ipod have you seen it?" I asked barley concerned , " naw babe did you check your bag," she questioned I shook my head and said, " It's alright atleast it wasn't my phone." The lunch bell went off and Seiko and I made our way to our last class of the day hand and hand. People always looked at me and Seiko like we were aliens but we didn't care, we had been going to a catholic school and of course they didn't approve of our relationship and again we didn't care. I liked her and she liked me and that was all that mattered. Our last class was psychology. The class was terrible all we did were meaningless psychological senarios, it sucked. Most of the class all I did was doodle in my note pad and play my ipod, to bad I didn't have my ipod. The bell didn't come quick enough I was daydreaming in wonderland when the teacher called on me. " Miss Toor do you have an answer for us," Mr. Davis said , " I'm sorry I didn't get the question," I mumbled. " You never do," Mr Davis replied and went on about his class and I continued on day dreaming. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw a text **alert from Seiko:**

**From Seiko (girlfriend)**

**Tool ;()**

**To:Seiko (girlfriend)**

**Lol smgdh pay attention!**

**From: Seiko (girlfriend)**

**Says you day dreamer**

**I see u in dat corner 0_0**

**To: Seiko (girlfriend)**

**FOH lol mauh bye now!**

I looked over at Seiko and she made this ugly face that almost made me cry of laughter and I crossed my eyes at her. The bell rang and I rushed to my locker. " Woah slow up speedy you gonna leave without me?" Seiko asked as she jogged to my locker. " No i'm just ready to go home and get ready," I said as I shoved all my books execpt my binder into my locker and Seiko said, " We only going to go get our noses peirced that ain't nothing special." I looked at her, kissed her and said, " Look I always have to look good so I need to get ready," I kissed her once more this time it was a longer kiss but that may have been a bigger mistake than I realized. Mother Maria walked behind us and said, " my word I have never in all my days been so sick, this is an outrage." Seiko and I looked at each other and hurried down the hall with everyone staring and mother Maria yelling something that sounded like, " may god help your souls." " That was interesting," Seiko said , " yeah tell me about it bro look i'm gonna get outta here i'll see ya at six?" I asked Seiko shook her head and blew me a kiss.

The time was four thirty and I was just leaving my school campus still no sign of my Ipod. The bus took forever to come so I walked six blocks to the light rail station witch took me an extra twenty minutes. The light rail was just pulling up when I finally made my way to the tracks. I hurried onto the train and sat down. The ride was atleast an hour so I got a head start on homework like I always did. I was in the middle of doing my trig homework when my notification ringtone went off. I sighed ," really," I pulled my phone out and opened up my facebook page in witch I saw several posts on my wall that read all types of mean stuff and it didn't end there. My twitter notifications popped up and there were so many mentions about Seiko and I and they were nerve recking. People at our school were so mean and couldn't stand that Seiko and I were happy with out preferences. I turned my phone off and rested my head in lap so no one could she my cherry red face.

The light rail finally got to my stop and I spead off the car I was on and practically ran the rest of the way home. Of course before I could get home I ran into people who went to my school and one of them said this, " hey look its Kailei the gay," I kept walking because I didn't want to fight anyone that day. but they kept going and wouldn't stop. I walked faster but it seemed like the faster I walked the louder they got I was one house away from my front porch when one of the girls threw something that hit me in the back of my head and I lost it. I turned around and asked , " who threw that," and dropped my books. A blonde girl stepped into my face and said , " I did what are you gonna do about it bitch." I smushed her out of my face and she fell to the ground her friends stood back and watched with scared looks on their face as me and the blonde rolled around on the ground. She tried to bite me but I pulled her hair back and smacked her I rolled on top of her and started punching any part of her that was visable. I heard her friend screaming for help and felt liquid on my nuckles but it didn't matter and then someone pulled me off of her and shook me. " Kailei Toor what the hell are you doing," John said I tried to push away from him to finish the girl off but he wasn't letting his grip up anytime soon. " Are you alright?" He asked the girl and I said , " why do you care that bitch started this," I yelled as I tried to get out of his grasp and replied, " and you finished it look at this girl we'll be lucky if her parents don't press charges." I looked at her bloodied nose and swollen lip and knew there was no way her parents wouldn't press charges.

The blonde girls friends helped her up and walked away. John finally let his grip up and I snatched away from him , " what happened," he asked I picked up my binder and said, " It doesn't matter she threw something at me and I smushed her." I barley got up my steps before he said, " was it about you and Seiko?" I looked confused and then turned around to face John , " What are you talking about."

**To Be Continued**

**Toon in for the next chapter of Different to see what happens**


End file.
